Forever and Always
by Wicked-Witch-of-the-Midwest-18
Summary: the boys leave on tour...some things happen...yeah...idk. just read please! I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT THE GIRLS ...minus el of course...
1. Chapter 1

"You can't go!" I sighed, a slight whine to my voice. I knew it was pointless saying anything; my boyfriend was still leaving. It didn't matter what I said, or how much both of us wished he could stay, management had supreme control over everything.

Zayn pulled me close and kissed the top of my head. "I don't want to. God, you have no idea how much I want to stay here with you," he whispered into my hair.

"Then stay," I whispered quietly, burying my face in his shoulder and squeezing my eyes shut as I tried, and failed, to avoid the tears that I knew were emanate.

"You know I can't do that babe," he said with a sad chuckle. I sighed again and he pulled back slightly to look at me. "Hey, no crying. It's only going to be two months, maybe three tops."

I looked up at him, more tears threatening to spill over onto my already damp cheeks. "Easy for you to say. You actually have something to do during those three months."

"Only during the day. The nights are going to be torture," he said softly, and I could see tears starting to form in his eyes. Which only made things worse, because Zayn never cried. _Ever. _

Blinking back the tears that were starting to obscure my vision, I stood up on my tiptoes, kissing my boyfriend. He kissed me back, his fingers tracing light circles on my back.

Too soon, Zayn pulled away, planting one more quick kiss on my lips. "We've got an early start tomorrow morning; we should probably get to bed." I nodded slowly, knowing he was right but not quite wanting to let go of this moment.

A little while later, we were cuddled up in bed, our legs intertwined, and he was back to tracing circles on my skin. His touch left a burning trail and yet at the same time raised goosebumps on my arms.

"I'm going to miss you," I whispered to him, snuggling closer in the darkness.

Zayn's movements slowed down before coming to a completely stop. "Don't do this now babe, please. Let's just enjoy our last night together and worry about good bye tomorrow."

I sighed shakily, but agreed to his request. His lips found mine in the blackness and he kissed me once more before pulling me close and falling asleep.

The next morning, I woke up before Zayn, giving me a chance to lay and watch him as he slept peacefully. I wanted to memorize every inch of the face that I wouldn't be seeing in person for another three months.

My thoughts caused tears to well up in my eyes and I sniffed quietly, trying not to cry again. Apparently I hadn't been quiet enough because Zayn's eyes fluttered slightly before opening completely.

"Morning beautiful," he said in his gravelly morning voice. I leaned in and kissed him lightly, feeling the blush creep onto my face even after such a small compliment.

He deepened the kiss, his light stubble tickling my face as we kissed. I pulled away slowly, reluctantly, smiling sadly down at him. "We…we should probably get moving…" I said, avoiding his eyes. He nodded and I climbed off of him, both of us getting out of the bed.

The morning was spent in relative silence, just enjoying each other's company, since neither of us wanted to ruin the moment by talking about what was about to happen. We ate breakfast, showered, got dressed, and all the while not one word was passed between us. There was, however; plenty of touching going on, as we brushed hands or shoulders every time we walked by each other.

Finally, there was no avoiding it: it was time to drive to the airport. I drove, promising Zayn I would be alright driving back home afterwards, although I was trying as hard to convince myself as I was him.

I pulled into a parking spot and we both climbed out, walking around to the back to grab his bags. We plodded towards the airport, the bag in each hand preventing us from holding hands.

Once we reached the correct terminal, I could see the rest of the boys standing around waiting for the plane. We dropped off Zayn's bags and walked over to them. I gave them all a smile, not trusting myself to speak quite yet.

The next hour was the longest and yet, at the same time, the shortest hour of my life. I felt like I should be saying something to Zayn, anything really, but the lump in my throat was preventing me from saying much of anything, so I just sat holding his hand tightly.

Too soon, the voice was coming over the loud speaker, stating that it was the last call for the flight. The boys and I stood up, not ready, but needing to say our good byes.

"I'm going to miss you Bre," Liam started, pulling me into a tight hug. "But remember, I've been doing this for two years now. You guys can do it too. I promise."

"Thank you Liam, really. I'm going to miss you too." I said quietly, pulling away from him and moving on to Harry.

"Goodbye Harry," I said, a slight smile on my face as I hugged him quickly. "I'm going to miss you and your many ridiculous compliments."

He nodded, the typical cheeky grin on his face. "Thanks beautiful, I'm going to miss you too." He winked at me, causing me to giggle in spite of the situation.

Louis' goodbye was short and sweet, kind of like the boy giving it. "Bye Boo! I'll be looking forward to our coffee date when you get back." He told me, tickling my sides slightly as he hugged me.

I bit my lip to keep from laughing, squirming away from his embrace. "Really Lou?" I asked, hands on my hips. He just grinned and I shook my head, finishing my thoughts. "Goodbye Boo, I can't wait. And I'll make sure to text you as much as I can."

Turning towards Niall, there were no words as he held his arms out for me. I stepped into his embrace, wrapping my arms tightly around his neck. Aside from Zayn, I had always felt the closest to Niall and he knew that I didn't need any more words right now.

We stood there like that for a minute, him just squeezing me and not saying a word. Finally, we pulled apart and he just looked at me. I nodded slightly, giving him a less than reassuring smile, and he squeezed my arms one last time before letting me go.

And now had come the moment I had been dreading all morning. I turned to my boyfriend, the tears that I had held back successfully so far already threatening to spill over.

"Hey, what did I say about crying?" he said, grinning even as his own tears gathered in his eyes.

I shook my head slightly, biting back a grin. "You're one to talk," I replied, trying to keep the mood light as I stepped closer to him.

A ghost of smile still danced on Zayn's face as he silently pulled me into a hug. My resolve finally broke and I started crying, my shoulders shaking as I clung to him, my face buried in his shoulder.

He held me close, rubbing soothing circles on my back until I calmed down enough to look up at him. Before I could say a word, Zayn spoke up. "I'm going to miss you. So, so much. I know I've been keeping up a calm façade, but the truth is, I'm terrified. Not because I'm worried either of us is going to do anything, but because I don't know how I'm going to handle being away from you," Zayn took a deep breath, obviously trying to hold back tears, before continuing. "I've come to the realization that I'm not all that good at expressing my feelings out loud, but I'm hoping this will do the trick."

I stared at him, slightly confused, until he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small box. He handed it to me with a small nod, silently telling me to open it. Inside was a delicate, silver infinity ring and I looked up at Zayn, speechless.

He smiled slightly, taking it out of the box and slipping it on my right ring finger, before showing me the more masculine one he had on his own hand. "So that no matter where we are, you can look down and remember that I will always love you," he explained.

"This is amazing, thank you Zayn. I love it," I said, holding out my hand to look at it and then looking back up at him.

"I love _you_," he said quietly, pulling me close once more. He kissed me passionately, neither of wanting to let go. A minute later though, we separated and I knew it was time for him to go.

He kissed me quickly one more time and we slowly parted, him walking backwards into the terminal. "I love you too Zayn," I whispered as my boyfriend walked out of sight.


	2. Chapter 2

The next month or so was torturous. Not because of hate from the fans, because even they liked me more than they had liked Perrie, but simply because I was away from Zayn.

I rolled over slowly, blinking my eyes against the bright light that was streaming through the opening in the curtains. Even though it had been almost a month since Zayn and the rest of the boys had left, I still hated the feeling, knowing I was waking up to an empty bed once again.

Sighing, I shoved the covers away, sitting up and rubbing the back of my hand across my face. Today was going to be one of the worse days, I could tell. I swung my legs off the edge of the bed and stood up, walking out into the kitchen.

As I walked, I threw my hair up into a messy bun, not having anyone to impress at the moment. With my eyes still half closed, I began making coffee and pulled out a bowl, spoon, milk, and the cereal. As the coffee brewed, I poured the cereal and milk into the bowl, the coffee finishing just as I was putting everything away.

I took the mug of coffee and my bowl of cereal over to the small table, plopping down in one of the chairs. After draining most of the drink, and eating a little bit of cereal, I was starting to feel more awake and ready for the day. I finished everything a little while later, putting everything away and jumping into the shower.

Getting out, I wrapped a towel around myself and walked over to the closet. Usually it was filled with both my clothes and Zayn's, but now it was mostly empty due to the fact that he had brought almost all of his clothes with him. As I searched for my favorite shirt to wear, my fingers hit the edge of a box that I hadn't remembered being there before.

Confused, I pulled it out from behind a pile of clothes that had gathered on top of it. The box wasn't all that big and I set it down on the bed. On the top was a folded piece of paper that had my name written across it in Zayn's messy handwriting.

Now even more confused, and maybe a bit nervous, I sat next to the bed and unfolded the paper.

_Bre,_

_I know how hard it must be for you while I'm gone, so inside the box are a few things that may make this easier._

_Love you babe_

_Xx_

_PS- I may or may not have stolen your favorite shirt…sorry ;)_

I grinned a little, setting the note off to the side and opening up the box. Inside was an assortment of items, including two of Zayn's shirts, a picture of the two of us, his favorite beanie, a tiny bottle of cologne, and another, smaller, box.

Leave it to Zayn to know that I needed both him and something to wear today. Shaking my head, I put everything back in the box, except for one of the shirts. I pulled on a pair of black skinny jeans, a black cami, and pulled the shirt over my head. The shirt just happened to be the tank top he had worn in the infamous video of him and his friends dancing and I laughed, remembering how embarrassed he had been.

Just this little present from Zayn had made me feel infinitely better, so I decided to actually do something productive with my day. I cleaned most of the house, picking up garbage and washing the dishes I had been too lazy to do. Then I grabbed my purse and some shoes and walked down to the store, picking up groceries since there hadn't been any new food in the house for a few weeks now.

By the time I had gotten home and put everything away, it was already three in the afternoon. It was almost time for Zayn and my daily Skype date, but it was still far enough away that I knew it was going to be a long wait.

An hour later, I was impatiently sitting on my laptop, waiting for the little 'ping' to let me know that Zayn was calling me. I was scrolling through Tumblr as I usually did, reblogging pictures of my boyfriend and the rest of the boys.

I was in the middle of trying to decide whether to laugh or cry about the fact that I was finding more out about the boys from a website rather than my boyfriend when my computer pinged.

Before answering the call, I quickly fixed my hair and put on a semi-happy smile. I clicked on the little answer button and my face fell slightly. Instead of Zayn, like I was expecting, it was my best friend, Brieanna.

She had been my best friend for almost seven years and her and Harry were both in love with each other, although neither of them were brave enough to admit it. We hadn't seen each other in a while, since we lived so far apart, so I was happy to see her, but still wished it had been Zayn instead.

"Hey there! What's up girl?" she said happily when she noticed that I had appeared on the screen.

"Hi Brieanna…" I replied giving her a quick smile, hoping she wouldn't pick up on my slight disappointment.

Of course, being my best friend, she knew me better than I knew myself and knew something was wrong right away. "Oh my god, I'm too early, aren't I?" she asked.

I gave her a confused look. "Too early with what?"

"Nothing, nothing. Umm…forget I said anything." she said quickly, waving her hand around.

Raising an eyebrow, but not commenting on her weird behavior, I noticed something unusual about her side of the computer screen. "Uhh, Brieanna? Where are you?"

"What are you talking about?" she asked nervously, looking around the room.

"You're not at your house. Where are you?" I repeated the question, still confused and a little upset that she was being so secretive.

"Nowhere, don't worry about it. Love you, see you soon, bye!" she flashed me a quick smile and ended the call before I could say anything else.

I shook my head, completely and totally confused about everything that had just happened. Going back to what I had been doing before, I was taken off guard by another 'ping' from the computer.

Rolling my eyes and secretly hoping it wasn't Brieanna again, I answered the call. A huge grin appeared as my boyfriend's face filled the screen. "Zayn!" I squealed happily.

He turned away from whoever he had been talking to, his face lighting up as he saw me. "Hey there beautiful!"

"Hi! How are you?" I asked, giggling as Louis' hand popped up on the screen, waving. "And hi to Louis and whoever else is in there with you."

"It's just Louis and he says hi back." Zayn replied, grinning. "I'm doing really well and now that I get to see you, I'm even better. How are you?"

I blushed lightly. "I'm doing alright. I miss you though."

"I miss you too, but hey, I'll see you soon!" he said happily.

"Soon? Zayn, since when is two months soon?" I asked, frowning at him.

He returned the frown, looking as confused as I felt. "You did find the box from me, didn't you?"

I gestured to the shirt that I was wearing. "Yeah I did. Zayn, what is going on?" I asked, not wanting a repeat of my conversation with Brieanna.

"Did you look at everything that was in the box?" he asked, not answering my question.

Rolling my eyes, I thought about it. "Shoot, no I didn't! There was another box but I totally forgot to look at it."

Zayn chuckled at my forgetfulness, causing me to shoot him a glare. "Go get it babe."

"Right now?" I asked. He nodded and I quickly ran to our room and grabbed the smaller box and sat back down. "Now what?"

"Open it." He said. As he spoke, I could see his excitement growing and I frowned slightly, still confused as I opened the box.

I looked inside, seeing nothing but a piece of paper. "What is it?" I asked. He gestured for me to read it, which I did, but it caused me to look up at him even more confused than before. "It's…it's a plane ticket."

Zayn rolled his eyes, realizing he would have to spell it out for me. "Yes, it's a plane ticket. A plane ticket that will get you from there to here." He explained.

A grin broke out on my face as what he was saying finally sunk in. "I get to come visit you?" I squeaked out. He nodded, his face mirroring mine. "When?"

"You fly out tomorrow afternoon." He answered and my jaw dropped slightly causing him to laugh. "I'm going to end the call now, and you go pack. I'll see you tomorrow babe, I love you."

"See you tomorrow! Thank you so much Zayn, I love you!" I replied happily. He blew me a kiss and ended the call. I turned in my chair and shrieked happily. I was going to visit Zayn and the boys! Jumping up, I frantically began running around the apartment, trying to figure out what I would need.

Several exhausting hours later, I had collapsed on my bed, the majority of my stuff packed. Zayn had texted me soon after ended the Skype call, sending me all the details about my trip, and I was beyond excited.

Reaching around above my head blindly, my hand made contact with my phone and I slid it open, sending a text to Brieanna. _Guess who gets to visit the boys in Orlando! _

_I know, I know! _Was the reply seconds later.

Frowning in confusion, I sent her another message. _Wait, you knew about this? _

As I read her next message, I could almost hear her laughter from where I was laying. _Of course I knew! What do you think my Skype call was about? And where do you think I am right now?_

_You sneaky little brat! I can't believe you didn't tell me! _I typed quickly, shaking my head. It all made sense now, her confusing Skype call and the unfamiliar scenery behind her.

We texted for another hour, talking about how much fun the trip was going to be, when I realized how late it was. Saying good-bye, I quickly changed into my pajamas and jumped into bed, falling asleep almost instantly.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day, I woke up with the feeling that something important was going on today. As I remembered my impending trip, I sat up quickly, smiling happily. By the end of the day, I would be back in Zayn's arms where I belonged.

Getting up, I took a quick shower and changed into comfortable clothes for the flight later. Once I had eaten and gotten ready, I realized that it was still ridiculously early and I groaned. Shuffling around the apartment, I tried my hardest to find something to do.

I spent some time getting the rest of my things together and checking that I had everything that I would need. After double and triple checking everything, I collapsed back on my bed, hoping that I would be able to take a quick nap before having to leave.

The next thing I knew, I was blinking slowly, waking up with a bad cramp in my neck from the way I had fallen asleep. Checking my phone, I bolted upright, cursing myself. It was already 3:30pm and my flight had been scheduled to leave at exactly 4:30. I ran around, gathering everything and ran downstairs, calling a taxi.

I tapped my fingers against my leg impatiently, silently urging the car to go faster. Of course, with the traffic of London, I had no such luck. Finally, we reached the airport and I thanked the driver, paying him and getting my things out of the trunk as fast as possible.

Practically sprinting to the baggage claim, I quickly checked my bags in and ran to the security line. While I was waiting, I heard them make the last call for my flight and I swore under my breath. Now I would have to find a later flight, meaning it would be even longer until I saw Zayn.

Not in quite so much of a rush, I made it through security and started walking towards one of the customer assistance desks. As I did, I noticed the flight boards start listing that pretty much every flight was being delayed. I frowned; it wasn't like there was any bad weather, why would they delay every flight?

Still confused, I walked up to the desk where every employee was on the phone or talking to someone else. One of the ladies held up a finger, telling me it would just be a moment. I nodded and sighed, leaning up against the counter to wait. While I waited, I caught snippets of conversation including words like 'accident', 'crash', 'plane', and other things like that.

About five minutes later, the lady put down the phone and turned towards me with a too big, too bright smile. "What can I do for you miss?"

"I, uh, missed my flight and was wondering when the next one was leaving." I asked, not in the mood for any fake happiness.

Sensing my mood, she sighed and looked at her computer. "Which flight were you supposed to be on?"

Pulling out my ticket, I checked it quickly. "The 4:30 flight to Orlando, Florida." I answered, showing her the piece of paper.

The ladies reaction to this information was not quite what I was expecting. Her hands flew to her mouth and she looked at me like I was some kind of wonder child. "Oh miss, you have no idea how lucky you are."

"Wait, what? How is it lucky that I missed my flight?" I wondered, beyond confused at this point. As she began to explain, my confusion disappeared and my position somewhat mimicked hers.

She told me that one of the airplanes, the one I was supposed to be on, had crashed shortly after it had left the airport and no one knew how many people had survived. She also told me that they would have me on the next available flight to Orlando, which would be in the next couple hours. I thanked her quietly and went to sit down.

About ten seconds after sitting down, a thought occurred to me and I frantically dug through my bag, trying to find my phone. I needed to call Zayn to make sure he knew I was alright. When I found, I pulled it out and started to text him only to have it die in the middle of me typing. Just my luck, of course.

The next two hours passed in a blur as more reports of what had happened flooded in. It hadn't been nearly as bad as everyone had originally thought, but there were still twelve dead and many more injured. I sat with my head in my hands, thanking God I was okay and hoping Zayn hadn't heard anything yet.

Finally, everything was cleared and I was on board another plane. I was a tiny bit nervous to be flying after what had happened, but I sucked it up and sat down, as ready as I'd ever be to leave.

An uneventful but long flight later, we touched down in Orlando. I sat up and stretched, yawning quietly. As soon as they said we could get up, I grabbed my things and sped off the plane, racing to the baggage claim and out the door. I hailed a taxi and told them the name of the hotel the boys were at and sat back as we drove.

We reached the hotel in a relatively short amount of time and I paid the driver, got my stuff, and went inside and straight to the front desk. The annoying man working didn't believe that I was really there to see the boys and I almost got kicked out when Paul came down a hallway and spotted me.

"Breanna! Oh my god, you're here!" he said, his face a mix of relief and happiness. He reassured the man behind the desk that I was with the boys and I smirked at him as Paul and I walked towards the elevator.

As we rode up, I turned towards Paul. "Did you guys hear about the crash?"

"Yes, we did. All the boys and Brieanna are going crazy; they all assumed the worst." he answered. I bit my lip, not even being able to imagine what they were going through right now.

As soon as we reached the right floor, I looked at Paul. He nodded and I took off down the hallway, reaching the door in no time at all. I fumbled with the door key, but eventually it opened and I burst into the room, suddenly nervous for some reason.

Entering the room, six pairs of eyes turned to look at me. All the boys and Brieanna were sitting on one of the beds and most of them looked like they had been crying. It took them a minute to process what they were seeing, but when they did, all of them except Zayn jumped up and ran over to me.

I was very nearly tackled to the ground by the hugs that were coming from everyone as they bombarded me with questions. I answered all of them, but kept peeking at Zayn who wasn't looking our way.

Eventually, they all backed off and Niall told them all to leave the room so Zayn and I could have some privacy. I thanked him and they all trooped out. As they did, I couldn't help but smile a little as I noticed Brieanna and Harry holding hands. _Finally. _I thought to myself as I turned towards my boyfriend.

"Zayn?" I said gently, walking over to him. He looked up at me and I could see that his eyes were full of tears, causing a lump to grow in my throat. "Oh Zayn…" I whispered, running into his arms.

We sat in silence, the only sound being the occasional sniff from one of us as we embraced. Finally, we separated and he swallowed hard. "I thought you were dead." He said simply.

"I know and I am so sorry. I tried calling but my phone died and I was freaking out and I was really hoping you wouldn't do anything stupid and hoping you wouldn't hate me and—." I was cut off of my rant by Zayn smashing his lips against mine.

"I missed you so much Bre, so, so much." He whispered as he pulled away. I nodded and hugged him again. Suddenly, he pulled away, getting up and digging through his bag for something.

"Zayn, what are you looking for?" I asked, trying to see. He waved my question away and continued looking, finally turning back with a hand behind his back. I raised an eyebrow and he walked over, a slight smile on his face.

Once he reached the side of the bed, he got down on one knee, pulling a small box from behind his back. I opened my mouth to speak but he shushed me quickly. "Breanna, darling, the love of my life. This wasn't at all how I was planning to do this, but this is better. I thought I lost you today and I realized that I would never be able to live with that. You're the best thing that has ever happened to me and I would love nothing more than to spend the rest of my life with you. So Breanna, will you marry me?" he asked, opening the box to reveal a beautiful ring.

My hands flew to my mouth, tears falling as I nodded frantically. "Yes, yes, a million times yes!" I whispered. He slid the ring on my finger, smiling happily as he pulled me up and kissed me deeply.

"It's about time!" came the shout from the doorway. I opened my eyes to see the boys and Brieanna standing there, grinning.

I blushed slightly while Zayn rolled his eyes. "Get out of here." He muttered. I giggled as they left and turned back towards my now fiancé.

"I love you." I said, grinning at him.

"Love you too. Forever and always." He said back, kissing me again.


	4. Chapter 4

The remainder of my visit with the boys was spent frantically planning a wedding. It had been quite the battle with management, since apparently Zayn hadn't told anyone that he was planning on proposing. The problem wasn't our age, since he was twenty-two and I was only a year younger than that. No, the main problem was trying to plan a wedding around the boy's crazy schedule. A feat easier said than done.

"Alright, do you want white roses and blue baby's breath or the dark purple hydrangeas?" Brieanna asked me, looking up from the paper that she was writing on.

I groaned loudly from where I was precariously laying on the floor, surrounded by papers and magazines and who knows what else. "I don't care!"

She glared at me. "This is your wedding. Sure I'm the maid of honor, but there are some things that you have to decide."

Rolling my eyes, I sat up slowly, careful not to disturb the strategically placed materials. It wasn't like the whole wedding had to be perfectly planned out before I left; it just made things more convenient if we were all in the same place while doing it.

I looked over at the book that Brieanna was holding out to me. On it was a vast array of flower arrangements and I studied the two that she was pointing at. "I like the purple ones better. And then we can do silver accents."

"Finally, a decision!" Brieanna said sarcastically as she scribbled my choice down. "So that takes care of flowers and the colors. You know who you want for the rest of your bridesmaids yet? Remember, you need three more."

"Yes, Brieanna, I can count," I replied, just as sarcastically. "Alright, besides you…it'll be Jennie, Cambria, and Eleanor."

Brieanna wrote while she talked. "And who is everyone getting paired up with?" she asked casually, but I knew she was worried about not getting to walk with Harry.

"You and Niall, Lou and Eleanor, Cambria and Harry, and Jennie and Liam," I responded, ticking the couples off on my fingers. Even though that arrangement didn't put her with Harry, it wasn't my choice who Zayn chose for his best man.

"Okay, got that down. Now we just need…dresses and tuxes for everyone, including you, invitations, and food," this time is was her turn to tick things off as she read off her list.

I leaned back against the wall. "All I know about the food is there's going to have to be a lot of it. Our guest list is a mile long."

Unfortunately, that wasn't much of an exaggeration. Between both Zayn and my families, our friends, and everyone involved with the band that Zayn wanted there, there were close to two hundred people invited, give or take.

"It's a good thing money is pretty much no object here then," Brieanna grinned at me.

"Don't remind me," I said as I rolled my eyes, slightly embarrassed. Zayn had insisted on paying for everything, as long as we planned it, no matter how much I protested. "I took care of the invitations last night, remember? They're being delivered to my apartment as soon as they're done."

Brieanna nodded and checked that off her list. "Can we get everyone here sometime in the next week so that we can go dress shopping?"

I nodded slowly. "I'm pretty sure everyone said they can make it this weekend so I was thinking maybe Saturday?"

"Perfect," she replied, making a note on the paper. "And the cake has been ordered, right?" I nodded. "Alright, now what about your dress?"

I shrugged lightly. "No idea. I honestly have no idea where to start."

"That's fine, we'll just look when we go on Saturday," Brieanna said, smiling at me. I smiled graciously back, not knowing how I would make it through this without her.


	5. Chapter 5

Looking at the boy's schedule, the only time in the near future that they were free was after their current tour was done, which was a mere four months away. Because of this, the next several months were spent in absolute chaos as everyone rushed to get things ready.

Finally, the day had come and I was frantically pacing my hotel room, my nerves slowly getting the best of me. "Oh my god, I can't do this," I said nervously.

Brieanna sighed, slowly losing patience with me. "For the hundredth time, yes you can. You love him, he loves you, and you're going to live happily ever after."

I slowed down until I was standing by the window. "How much longer?"

"About five more hours. Want to start getting ready yet?" she asked, her voice soothing. No matter how annoying I got, she was being an absolute angel today and I couldn't be more grateful.

"Yeah, it would probably be a good idea," I said, still not totally grasping the fact that I was going to be married in a little more than five hours.

Thankfully, the rest of the time passed in a blur of hair, makeup, and dresses as everyone got ready. I hadn't seen Zayn since the rehearsal the night before, as was tradition, and at this point I wanted nothing more than to sneak out and see him, even for a second.

I never got the chance to though, since the next things I knew I was being placed in line with my best friends all lined up in front of me.

Brieanna came back by me and gave me a quick hug. "I am so happy for you Bre, you guys are seriously the perfect couple." I smiled and nodded, not trusting myself to speak, as she went back to her place and was replaced by my dad.

I smiled up at him as he squeezed my hand gently, neither of us speaking as the doors opened and Brieanna and Niall started walking down the aisle.

Suddenly it was my turn and we started walking, me concentrating on every step, trying not to fall. We got about half way down the aisle before I even looked up at Zayn and when I did, everyone else in the room disappeared. He was looking at me the way I had always dreamed of having someone look at me, and I smiled up at him as he took my dad's spot by my side.

"You look amazing," he whispered in my ear and I blushed lightly.

To be honest, the entirety of the vow ceremony passed in somewhat of a blur, and the next thing I knew we were sliding the rings on each other's fingers.

"And now, by the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife!" the pastor called out, a smile on his face. "You may now kiss the bride!"

"Gladly," Zayn muttered as he leaned in a pressed his lips against mine. We stood there for a perfect minute before breaking apart and turning to face the crowd.

"I present to you, Mr. and Mrs. Zayn Malik!" the pastor said and everyone started clapping as we made our way back down the aisle, gripping each other's hands tightly.

What felt like mere minutes later, the limo was pulling up to the reception hall and they were announcing the bride and groom. Zayn and I walked into the room, huge smiles plastered on our faces. It still hadn't quite registered with either of us that we were now married, but I knew we were happier than ever before.

The dinner was spent talking and laughing with friends and family, and was also filled with lots of clinking glasses. Every time someone would start, I rolled my eyes slightly, but gladly accepted the expected kiss.

It soon time for the cake cutting, which carried on uneventfully except for me shoving the piece in Zayn's face while laughing hysterically. He tried coming after me to give me a kiss, but thankfully did it without getting anything dirty.

There had been music going for most of the night, with people on and off the dance floor constantly until they announced that it was time for the newlywed's first dance.

Zayn led me to the dance floor, pulling me close as the first chords of "You Are the Best Thing" by Ray LaMontagne started playing. There were no words as we moved around the dance floor, arms wrapped tightly around each other.

Slowly, other couples started joining us on the dance floor and I smiled slightly, seeing Brieanna happily dancing with Harry. I knew that he was planning on popping the question soon, and couldn't wait to help her with everything, just like she had with me.

Once the song finished, there were another couple songs before the father/daughter dance was announced. I had been slightly nervous about this, since my dad didn't dance, but was hugely relieved when he came over and we walked onto the dance floor.

"I love you so much sweetie and I'm so happy for both of you," he whispered quietly as we danced.

I swallowed hard. "I love you too Daddy." I replied just as the song was ending.

After that, it was a free for all on the dance floor and everyone had a ton of fun with the line dances and just generally having a good time.

During one of the songs, I noticed Brieanna dancing with Zayn and I smiled slightly as I watched. A few seconds later, Niall came and stood next to me, smiling as well. "I haven't gotten to talk to you yet," he stated.

"No, you haven't. What's up?" I asked, shifting so that I was facing him.

"You look amazing. I know everyone's been telling you that, but honestly, you do. And I just wanted to say how happy I am for you. Zayn's one of my best friends and he couldn't have picked a better girl to marry. I love you Bre," he said, a soft smile on his face.

I bit my lip, not saying anything as I held out my arms. He stepped into them and we stood there for a minute or two before I whispered, "Thank you so much, I love you too Nialler."

We separated and he kissed my cheek quickly, waving as he walked off. The current song ended and the DJ announced the last song as Zayn walked over to me.

"May I have this dance princess?" he asked, offering me his hand. I giggled and took it, walking with him to the dance floor.

"I saw you dancing with Brieanna," I said, not in a jealous way, just stating the fact.

"Yeah, I did. Want to know what she said to me?" he asked. I nodded slowly and he smiled. "She told me how happy she is for us and about how happy we make each other, even when our names are mentioned, and that she wishes us the best."

I smiled happily. "I'll have to make sure to thank her. Not only for that, but for all of this. I couldn't have done this without her and I still don't know how she put up with me."

"Don't worry, you'll be able to repay the favor very soon," he said, grinning. I chuckled, actually looking forward to when I could. "So, was this night everything you dreamed about?" he asked.

I thought for a second. "No, not really," I answered finally. Zayn's face grew confused and I grinned. "It was more. Way, way more."

"Good. Because this night could not have been any more perfect," he said, smiling at me.

"I love you Mr. Malik," I smiled back.

"I love you too Mrs. Malik," he replied, kissing me softly before whispering, "forever and always."


End file.
